Killing the Dead
by Dead Eyes Jade
Summary: It's a normal day for the Jone's, until their son goes missing. Read along as Henery's parents track down the man they believe has him. But, is his captor among the living?Please R&R!
1. Missing

Chapter 1-Missing  
  
It was a Sunday morning, and everybody in the town of Phillidelphia, New Jersey was getting ready for church. Including the Jones' of number 12, Treetown place.  
"Come on Henery, we don't have all day!" Sheryl Jones yelled upstairs to her eldest son, Henery, who celebrated his 12th birthday last July. "Billy," she said,slightly annoyed, to her 14 month old, because she had turned to see him atempting to shove a Cherrio up his nose. "Breakfast goes in your mouth, not your nose! You silly Billy." She shot the infected Cherrio into the trash can and Billy laughed and claped his hands.  
Just then, Henery, closly followed by his father, Jon, came thumping down the stairs.  
"Finaly" said Sheryl, exasparated.  
"Sorry Honey, I couldn't find my wallet," replied Jon.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, 'Always leave your wallet on your bed-side table so you don't lose it'?"  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry Dear," he kissed her on the cheek in an attempt to cheer her up. She gave him one of those lookes, but then smiled and fluttered her eyes and giggled, and Jon shook his head smiling. Sheryl then turned, looking at Henery, expectingly.  
"I couldn't find my cross," said Henery simply.  
"Okay, well, is everyone ready then? Let's go," Sheryl grabbed Billy, who was dressed in green pants, with an off white shirt, a maching green vest, and a little red tie, his usual church outfit. They all hoped into their new, silver Sedan, and it was off to church.  
  
"Well, that HAD to be the best time I have ever had in church!" Henery said with a laugh. The minister had drinken too much wine with his bread and threw up staight onto ms. Wisenhimer's new church dress, who had left in a rage.  
"Henery," said Sheryl, angrely.  
"You've got to admitt, it was pretty funny." Said Jon in a slightly appolagetic tone.  
"It WAS NOT funny," said Sheryl. Sounding slightly in denile.  
"Ya, I bet ms. Wisenhimer won't be back for a while," said Henery hopfuly, talking to his father. Then added under his breath, "good thing too, the cranky old hag." They both tried to conceal laughter from Sheryl.  
"I herd that," said Sheryl angrily, and Henery and Jon put on strait faces at once, "She might be old, and she can be cranky at times, but she's really sweet, once you get to know her."  
"Oh give it up Sheryl," said Jon exasperated, "she is a cranky old lady, and you know it."  
"Well, anyways, uhhh...." She was obiously searching for something to change the subject, "why don't you two change into your normal clothes while I fix lunch."  
Henery went up stairs, but Jonk stayed behind. "I'll help, if you'd like," said Jon, "what are you making?"  
"Sunny-side-up eggs with bacon and toast." "Mmmmm......sounds good. Let's get cookin'!"  
Jon appolaginzed as they made breakfast. Not about saying those things about ms. Wisenhimer, but about saying them in front of Henery and setting a bad example. Sheryl exepted, and addmitted that ms. Wisenhimer was a bit on the cranky side in her old age.  
When they were done with breakfast Sheryl got Billy and called upstairs for Henery, but there was no answer; so Jon went up to get him.  
"Henery, breakfast is ready," he called as he walked down the hall to Henery's bedroom, "Henery," he said again as he was outside his son's door, but still no answer. "Come on Henery, where are you? This isn't the time for games. Come on, let's go eat breakfast." Still, no one came, "Henery," said Jon worried and annoyed at the same time, "this isn't funny, come out now before I get mad." No one was there. At this point, Jon was really starting to getting worried. He searched all the upstairs rooms and bathrooms, then the downstairs rooms and bathrooms, and then upstairs again, but no one was there. Then he ran back down stairs to Sheryl. "Sheryl," he said, urgently, and slightly out of breath from running around looking for his son.  
"What's wrong?" asked Sheryl, looking and sounding worried.  
"Henery. It's Henery, he isn't in his room. He isn't anywhere. I searched all up stairs, and he's not there. He's not downstairs either. I.....I don't know where he could be." Sheryl dropped the plate of eggs and bacon she was holding and it shatered and food and china flew everywhere, dirtying the tile that was spotless before, and now was in dier need of a good moping. Sheryl grabbed Billy, and they ran outside looking for Henery. They yelled and called his name, and when they couldn't find him, they went to the police station.  
Sheryl was out of breath from running and her heart was pounding with worry, but she managed to muster, "Help. My son, he's missing. We looked everywhere. Can't..find...please help me."  
"Calm down ma'am, we'll help you find your son. Let me get Lutenant Greenn, he's head of the missing persons department." The officer left and returned a minute later with officer Greenn. "Thank you officer Randal, you may return to your work now," said Lutenant Greenn, then he turned to the Jones', "Hello, I'm Lutenant Greenn. Officer Randal has informed me that your son is missing, is this correct?"  
"Yes sir," said Jon, "that's correct."  
"And what are your names?"  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. My name is Jonathin Jones, and this is my wife Sheryl, and our other son, Billy."  
"Okay, so, how long has your son been missing?"  
Jon looked at Sheryl and then responded, "uhhh....an hour and a half? Ya it's been about an hour and a half since we saw him last." There were now tears running sighlently down Sheryl's cheeks. "We had just gotten home from church and he went upstairs to change while my wife and I cooked breakfast. Then when we called for him he didn't come, and I searched the whole house before we went out searching the neighborhood. But neither of us saw or heard him come down stairs."  
"Would your son have had any reason to run away?"  
"No sir, he always has really liked living at home."  
"There hasn't been any stress lately? No deaths, no divorces, nothing like that. Maybe a friend moved away," Sugested the Lutenant.  
"No, nothing," replied Jon, who was starting to show some emotion as well, "nothing."  
  
As the Jones' were talking to Lutenant Greenn, something strange, something, very, very strange was happening back at their house. There were many family pictures along the walls at the Jones', but one perticular one was doing something, unreal. The most resant picture of Henery was crying, the picture was movie, like a film, and Henery was crying. "Help me," the picture sobbed, "mom, dad, help me!" and then, Henery put his hand out, as if he was laying it on a glass window, put his head down, gave a single sob, and the glass covering the picture shatered with a loud crash, as if some one took a hammer and smashed it, and it fell to the ground. The photograph, now face up on the floor surrounded by shattered glass, showed Henery lieing on a floor, aparently dead. Blood was flowing from Henery's body and was coming out of the picture, spilling onto the carpet. 


	2. The Puzzle

Chapter 2- The Puzzle  
The Jone's left the police station, sad and wondering. Lutenent Greenn had said he would send out some officers to look for their son tomarow, he couldn't do anything before Henery had been gone for at least 24 hours. In the mean time he had advised Jon and Sheryl to post up signs asking for information leading to their son. "Ofer an award, they always go for those awards," were the Lutenent's words. Give the people what they want, money. They entered their house and slumped up stairs. Neither were speaking, they were so both feelling so helpless, they didn't know what to say. "Oh my god," Sheryl gasped, pointing to the fallen picture of her son.  
Jon took his hand off of his wife's shoulder and carefully tuched the  
  
pieces of glass surounding Henery's picture. "He's, he's dead," he barely whispered the last word so it was hardly audible.  
Sheryl cried silently and Jon replaced his arm around her shoulder and held her tight. "Is, is he really? It's just, just a picture right?" she sounded as if she was trying to convinse herself Henery was not dead. "Look," she pointed to where the original picture of her son had hung, "His school picture is gone."  
"They, I mean, who ever took him must have come back after we left, this is just a threat." Jon's voice grew stronger as he spoke, he seemed more suree of himself now.  
"What's this?" Sheryl picked up a piece of the shattered glass. There was something on it. Words, but not whole words. She showed it to Jon.  
"Here's another," Jon picked up another piece of glass and put it next to the first. They found 3 more pieces of glass with writing on them and put them together.  
"Puzzle? What is that supposed to mean, puzzle?" Sheryl asked Jon. Surprizingly, she sounded more anoyed than worried.  
"I don't know."  
  
Jon went into his office, Sheryl close behind him, and imediatly did a google search for the word 'puzzle'.  
"No, no, no! This is crap. There is nothing here!" he shouted to himself, scrolling so fast down the page, it made Sheryl dizzy. "I don't want to buy your God damn puzzle, I want to know what the hell this means!" his wife looked it him in shock. "What? What!?"  
"I, I've never, never heard you talk like, like that," she stuttered.  
"What? Are you talking about when I said 'God damn it'? Well, I'm starting to question God, why would he do this if he's so great. And if he is real, he is mean-- no, he's evil. To take a little boy away from his parents," he was talking very fast, there was no falter in his voice now. In fact, it was stronger that in had been in a long time. There was no sarcasm in his words, no laughter in his eyes, he was cold.  
"He's not a little boy," said Sheryl, in a very small voice.  
"Damn it, Sheryl!" Jon yelled at her, "Henery is gone, he's gone! He could be dead, do you even care?!'  
"Of course I care," Sheryl said, her voice a little stronger as though these words were the worst insult. "I was just saying, he can look after himself for a few hours, we'll find him."  
Jon had gotten out of his office chair and strode across to the lounging chair on the other side of the room. He grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the wall in frustration. Sheryl flinched and shrunk down in her seat; she was trying to make herself as small as posible in fear that he would take his anger out on her next. He started muttering to himself now, "Puzzels.....games.....this is ridiculous. I'm not playing games here. Puzzles........" his voice draned off. "Wait," said Sheryl, she was now in the chair facing the computer. "What, what is it?" Jon now sounded more interested than angry. "Warren Puzzle, possibly one of the sneakiest serial killers ever known. This is him, this is the man who has Henery." There was no doubt in Sheryl's voice, she was completely sure. This was the guy. There wasn't much information in the article, they just said how he never got caught, until one time he made one wrong move. Sheryl and Jon went straight to the library to find anything they could about this Warren Puzzle character.  
  
Author's note: I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please review! 


End file.
